


My Beloved

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Arthur was expecting a dressing down for his drunken night in the tavern and Gwen gave him one, sort of.<br/>Prompt 45 Love </p><p>For Valentine’s Day a few days late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beloved

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: My Beloved**  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Merlin, Lily (Gwen’s maid)  
 **Summary:** Arthur was expecting a dressing down for his drunken night in the tavern and Gwen gave him one, sort of.  
 **Warnings:** Fluffy  
 **Word Count:** 376  
 **Prompt:** 45 Love  
 **Author's Notes:** For Valentine’s Day a few days late.  


 

**My Beloved**  
Arthur swung his sword at the practice dummy on the training field

“Sire!” Lily, the queen’s maid servant called out. “Her Majesty is requesting your presence in the Royal Chambers. She wishes to talk to you on a private matter.”

“Looks like she really was upset about your night in the tavern,” Merlin gave Arthur a cheeky grin

“Shut up Merlin!” Arthur gave him a glare and stomped off to get what he expected was a sharp dressing down for coming home drunk the night before.

Merlin went to follow. He was planning to listen at the door. He always enjoyed it when they fought. They were quite entertaining.

“Merlin, stay here.” Lily said as she grabbed his arm. She gave Merlin a look and he just grinned and nodded as he blushed a little.

Arthur reached the chamber door and went to turn the latch. There was a slip of paper wedged in it. He took it out and read it.

“I”  That was all it said,

He opened the door and went inside. On the floor the word “Love” was spelled out in red rose petals. He looked at them confused.

“Guinevere?”

“I’m here.” Gwen called out behind the closed curtains.

Arthur went and looked in. Gwen was standing there in his red cloak with her back turned to him.

“What is all this? Why are rearing my cloak?”

“I’m sorry. I’ll just take it off.” Gwen dropped the cloak to the floor revealing her naked body.

Arthur stood there with his mouth open. He had expected a lecture not a seduction.

She turned and walked towards him. She handed him a slip of paper.

It only had one word on it. “You!”

“I suddenly feel very overdressed.” Arthur said.

“Let me help you with that.” Gwen whispered in his ear.

Gwen peeled layer after layer from his body with kisses between each layer. When she got him stripped bare, she pulled him to the bed. 

“I love you Arthur Pendragon and I will show you that I do every day we are together.” Gwen said as she pulled him down on the bed.

“Then we shall be together for centuries, _My Beloved_.” Arthur whispered before her showed his Queen his love for her.


End file.
